Coffee Break
by Brizey
Summary: A little look at Youji's feelings for Ken and Why Ken is only noticing a certain red head.


Coffee Break 

  
  
"Youji!" I rolled over lazily, groaning as the roaring in my head continued mercilessly. Of course, Ken's assault on the door wasn't helping my head either. I grimace as he began another round of banging. I scowled pulling my unwilling body out of my nice warm sheets, with thoughts of killing him. Must stop the pounding was my only motivation, as I swiftly pulled on my robe. "Youji! Are you getting up?!" He shouted, continuing his attack on the weary door. "Youji!" I swung open the door as he was bringing his hand up to beat on the door again. "You're up?!" he exclaimed, in a surprised tone, his face was marked with a disbelieving look. He smiled, lighting up his face.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you, Ken Ken." I replied sarcastically, glaring at my intruder. His grin widened.  
  
"I'm glad you appreciated it, Youji." He shot back just, if not more sarcastically. Poor Ken Ken didn't like to lose, did he? I smirked at him, leaning against the doorframe. Some how I forgot that I was mad at him. It was funny how he could do that to me. His brows creased, looking at me. "Youji, are you okay?" He asked me concern dotting his soft features. "You look a little pale." I grinned. Ken, he was the mothering type. Sometimes it got annoying. However it was always fun to watch him make a fuss over us. I guess we all have our little quirks.  
  
"Ah.. Ken Ken your concern is touching." I place a hand of my heart, mocking him with my actions. He just rolled his eyes, turning his head in the way only he could do. My grinned widened on its own.   
  
"Aya wanted me to remind you that in about ten minutes, you'll be late."   
  
"Yes, of course Aya. " I rolled my eyes with a knowing grin, emphasizing Aya's name. I could see Ken blush, slightly. He was so easy to get to. One little comment and he was blushing like a schoolgirl. I love the way he did that. Everyday I was swarmed with blushing girls and even women, but only Ken's blushing had any effect on me. I admired the redness in his cheeks and how it emphasized them in such a way that can be only described as Ken. I found my mind wandering off, only to be snapped back by Ken again.   
  
"Youji." He warned, eyeing me dangerously, as his blush lightened. I laughed. I knew how Ken felt about Aya. Just because I promised not to say anything, didn't mean I couldn't tease him about it. I grinned at him again. I never missed my chance to do that. I loved teasing him. His reactions were always varying, but I quickly found that I could almost predict what he'd say. Then he'd throw me a curve ball. That's probably the reason I continue to tease him. I want to see what he does next.   
  
"Well you can go back to your Aya now. Tell him that I'll be down after I shower." I told him, letting the your slip out in suggestive tone. I winked at his stunned expression as it darkened in a rich blush, closing the door. I walked to my bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way. I found myself, remembering the time Ken had told me about his feelings. Well, actually he hadn't really told me. I dragged it out of him. It was one of those days where Omi had cram school and Aya had disappeared, leaving Ken and I the wonderful job of cleaning up. He had been acting strangely all day and I had finally had enough of it. My curiosity got the best of me and it just wasn't like Ken to be so quiet and so distant.   
  
"So what's up Ken Ken?" I asked, pushing my glasses up my nose, lounging over one of the counters. His head jerked with a guilty expression plastered on his face. If I had any doubts that maybe nothing was wrong, all those doubts disappeared. There was something up and now I really wanted to know about it, especially if it had this kind of effect on him. I smirked, looking at him. "There is something up." I walked over to him. I had a mission now. I wanted to know whatever it was that had gotten to him. He was blushing. I didn't think any body could blush that much. "So are you gonna tell me?" I asked bringing my glasses down, so that my eyes meet his. He blinked. By then I had cleared all the distance between us. He sighed. I still remember how he had been trying to blow his bangs off of his forehead, sending a puff of air in that direction. He frowned, pushing the unruly chocolate locks from his forehead instead. He was avoiding my eyes, trying to avoid my questions. I grinned to myself, so Ken's gonna make this difficult. I slung an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer. "Oh Ken, don't tell me you've gone out and gotten yourself a girlfriend." He blushed. I could tell he was getting nervous. I was getting closer to my answer.   
  
"I really don't know how to say it, I mean…" His voice trailed off. He was staring at the floor now. I sighed, tilting his chin up, bringing his eyes up to meet mine again.   
  
"Come on Ken Ken, you can tell me. Who else can you trust besides the great Yo-tan?" I encouraged playfully, flashing a Youji original grin. He smiled a little nervous smile. The type of smile he used when he'd been caught. I'd caught him. At that point I knew that I had won.   
  
"I think….. I think I'm in love…. with Aya." My smile widened, more to cover up my surprise. I hadn't expected something like that. I mean I know Ken cared for all of us, but I didn't noticed any special affection towards Aya. I told myself then that it was because I had been too busy girl hunting. Now I know that it wasn't totally true. Of course I'm not true with myself often and I now find myself believing my own falsities.   
  
"Oh so that's what this is about," I grinned, turning away from him. "You know, I'm kinda disappointed in you, Ken Ken." A look of puzzlement appeared on his face. "I mean it's been so obvious for awhile now," I stated nonchalantly, beginning to sweep the floor. It was a lie. I really had had no clue, but he didn't need to know that. Besides what would he think of a dumb stricken Youji Kudou, which was what I would have looked like.   
  
"Whatever Youji." He returned, his blush subsiding. I turned to face him again as some random object flew past my face. Ken was always hotheaded.   
  
"You nearly hit me. You could have scarred my beautiful face." I yelled at him.   
  
"It would have been an improvement," he shot back. His eyes were daring me to say something. I grinned again. This was Ken that I liked. The Ken that I wanted. His face changed again. Worry etched itself there. "Youji," he paused, looking towards the floor. "Don't say anything to anyone," he begged. His eyes were pleading. He looked hopeless. I sighed at him. He seemed so timid and shy in that moment. It was like he was so unsure of himself. I flashed him another smile, folding my arms around him. I only meant the gesture to be reassuring. I know that's how he understood it to be, but I still find myself remembering how he had felt in my arms, even for those few seconds. I promised him not to say anything. How could I have refused him anything? I wouldn't have even if he hadn't of asked me to. I don't think I could betray him in that way. Well maybe I thought I could have, but thinking and doing are two very different things. 

I returned to myself, letting the water run down my body one last time before I turned it off. I drew back the curtain, grabbing the closest towel, quickly drying my self off. I found my mind wandering off again. It had seemed to be revolving around a certain brunette. I don't remember when I started to think about him so much. I think the change was more a gradually one. I started noticing little things about him, little things that I never even saw before. Like the way he'll chew on his lip when he's concentrating on a flower arrangement. The determined look on his face whenever he's trying to cook. Or when he subconsciously pushes hair away from his eyes, safely tucking it behind his ear. His eyes always seem to carry an extra glow with them, which increases even more so when he's playing soccer, with the children he teaches it to. He has an aura of something that's is only his, unique to him alone. I run a brush through my hair giving it one final check over in the mirror. The shower seemed to help my headache some, but after getting out it had returned with a vengeance. I grabbed a bottle of painkillers, dropping two into my mouth. I swallowed them dry, moving towards the kitchen. Omi's sitting at the table, shoveling food into his mouth. He looked up as I enter.   
  
"Morning, Youji-kun!" His eyes twinkled in his usually happy way. He was shoveling some kind of sweetened cereal into his mouth. I turned away pulling a coffee cup out of the cupboard. Sugary sweetness was not my idea of a good way to start the day, unless it involved certain brunette. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts of him out of my head. I was just thinking about him ten minutes ago, I can't think about him again so soon or my day will seem to take forever. Isn't it funny? When I'm with Ken, hours seem like seconds. But when I'm stuck with thoughts of him, those minutes of conversation or whatever with him seem like hours. I think Omi called that relativity or something. Oh well... I'll leave the intelligent stuff to Omi, he likes that stuff anyway. I poured myself some coffee.   
  
"Morning Kiddo," I answered him, turning with my cup filled. He pouted, his bottom lip sitting out farther then the top. He hated when I called him "kiddo". It didn't stop me from doing it though. I smirked at him, sipping at my coffee, the warm liquid slid down my throat.   
  
"Aya's been waiting for you, you know. You're already a hour late." He lectured. Thank God it wasn't Aya, no wait, scratch that. Aya doesn't lecture. He just glares. Each glare has a special purpose, like reading someone's mind. You get the basic idea after being around him enough, learning the intensity of each glare to its extent. Trust me, I know. I took a sip from my cup before voicing my reason.   
  
"Well, you can't expect me to go down there all frazzled! Imagine what those lovely girls would say! People do talk!" I grinned as he looked at me cynically. I shrugged, putting my now empty mug into the sink. As I walked past him I ruffled his hair. He only frowned, looking back to his cereal. I laughed as I shut the door behind me. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I can't decided if I want to leave it at this or write more.  Well for now this is it.


End file.
